lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Alador (TheWalrus42)
Summary |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=13 (+1) |Charisma=10 (0) |Skills=Arcana +11, Insight +8, Thievery +8, History +11, Dungeoneering +8 |Feats=Implement Expertise: Tome, Improved Defenses, Improved Initiative, Enlarge Spell |Equipment=Magic Tome +1, Shimmering Armor +1; Cloak of Distortion +1; adventurer's kit; Thieves' Tools; 377gp |Rituals=Comprehend Language, Secret Page, Silence}} Character Information Background Alador was born in a small village on Cape Far, in the Lhazaar Principalities. His family, like many others, was poor and he much of his childhood was spent stealing to get by. Early on in his life he was sent off to be a deckhand for a merchant ship, where he worked for a few years. During his time on the ship he heard constant rumors spouted by the sailors, but one common one that always piqued his curiosity was the rumor of untold riches on Tempest Isle. He had never seen the isle, but he assumed the stories of endless storms were just exaggeration on the parts of the superstitious sailors. When he was 15, the merchant ship he had been working on at the time was caught in a violent storm on the way to Cliffscrape, and it would up straying very close to the Tempest Isle. Alador was awestruck by the reality of the isle, having not believed the stories until that point in time. As he stared, though, the crew was struggling to control the ship in the fierce weather conditions. He finally realized the trouble right as it hit a large rock and began to sink. Following the example of most of the sailors, Alador jumped overboard and found a piece of the hull to hang on to. After a day or so he was picked up by a group of pirates, and, after stripping him of his possessions, they threw him in the brig. Since he had always been a cunning individual, Alador managed to escape the brig and almost made it off of the ship before he was caught. The captain was impressed with his skills, and gave him two options; stay on board and work for him, or be shot on sight. Alador chose the former and began his long career as a pirate. His captain was a nice enough man for a pirate, and had high hopes for Alador. However, Alador only really cared about going to the Tempest Isle to try to find the treasures that were there. He was told he was crazy, but he poured himself into finding out about all he could about the isle. He would ask the other pirates what they had heard, and became convinced that there was some sort of magic at work. With this in mind, he took every opportunity he could to read up on magic. This was definitely not common for simple seafaring men, but Alador was no simple seafaring man. He had always been the inquisitive type, it's how he survived such a poor childhood in a region so riddled with thieves and murderers. Alador slowly began to pick up some magical abilites from the tomes he read (most having been stolen or plundered from mages they encountered), and began using them whenever he thought they would be useful. He figured that if he learned enough about magic, perhaps eventually he would be poreful enough to stop the storms on Tempest Isle long enough for him to find and claim its riches. His newfound magical abilities proved useful in their raids, leading the captain to begin intentionally targeting mages. Alador's desire to go to Tempest Isle had slowly worn off on him, and he was beginning to believe that it might actually be possible with a mage on his side. He became more lenient with Alador in regards to basic duties, instead allowing him to spend more time studying the magic tomes they had acquired. As the years went by, Alador became the most formidable person on the ship. Few encounters they engaged in were a challenge with his magical abilities, and he grew bored of the constant pillaging and plundering. He felt it was getting them nowhere, so he pressured the captain to begin the trip to Tempest Isle. He complied, against the wishes of the rest of the crew, and set sail towards the island. The other crewmembers were not happy. They did not have faith in Alador's talents like the captain did, and they did not fully trust him. They conspired mutiny and tried to take over the ship, and in defense Alador conjured up a whirlwind that threw the mutineers overboard. However, with only the two still left on board there was no way to sail. The ship drifted aimlessly for days before finally running aground on Krag. From here the two made their way for Port Krez. Alador was already known by some in the pirating community, so he had no real trouble establishing a place for himself in this town of outlaws. He was determined to make it to Tempest Isle, but he figured that if we was going to make anymore attempts then he'd need to be more prepared. He decided to hire out his skills to anyone who wanted a bit of magical deception, or power, at their disposal. Sometimes it was for simple theft, sometimes for more high profiel things. He used his payment to further his research into the arcane, in hopes that he would eventually know all he would ever need to make his trip to Tempest isle a success. While under the employ of none other than Prince Mika herself, Alador came under the realization that the few sources of arcane knowledge that he occasionally came across in the principalities were not going to be sufficient to accomplish his goal. Prince Mika did not want to release him from her service, however, as she had plans that required his skills. Alador cared little for these plans, and, since he would not get her approval to leave, he would just do so unnoticed. One night he stole some coin and whatever else he could carry, and secretly left her employ. He found someone willing to take him out of Krez, not revealing his reasons, and began to make his way for Khorvaire proper. Now he has managed to reach Sharn, after much travel, and is on his way to Fairhaven in hopes of finding out more information about Tempest Isle, and any magic that might be at work around the isle. Appearance Alador's appearance is very rough. He has scraggly, medium-length dark brown hair (with some scattered gray) and grizzled whiskers from only occasional shaving. He has a scar across his cheek from his days as a pirate, and multiple smaller scars on his hands from thieving mishaps. He is a little on the tall side and has an average build. He wears a very worn long brown coat over a simple tunic and slacks. He typically has a serious demeanor, though sometimes he can appear noticeably annoyed with his surroundings. He can always be seen with a satchel that contains his tome and spellbook, though he rarely is seen with them out of the satchel when not in combat. Age: 43 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 172 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Alador is not one for formalities, and he has a tendency to appear annoyed when around people. This often causes people to assume that he is not very sociable, but in reality he just has little tolerance for people he feels are not on his intellectual level. Being smarter than most people he met in his life caused him to become arrogant over the years, so now he cares little for conversation with common folk. The people he used to embrace as his own kind - thieves, pirates, etc. - now seem beneath him. He is not above stealing or killing, he only sees the ones who most often use these skills as too simple-minded to really get anywhere from it. Despite this, Alador has a soft spot for children. In particular, he feels a kinship with the poor children who have to steal to survive like he did, and often will go out of his way to help them obtain something, or to teach them more advanced thieving techniques. For him it is the least he can do to help, even if the children will most likely grow into the kind of people he has grown to dislike. Hooks * Alador is trying to find any and all information he can on magic with the potential to cause storms like the ones seen on Tempest Isle. * Alador is currently trying to reach Aundair, in hopes that he can find more information about the history of Tempest Isle there. * Alador has a soft spot for children who are poor like he was when he was young. He will often go out of his way to help them if he is able to. * Alador's sudden departure from Port Krez has left bad blood between him and Prince Mika Rockface and her Cloudreavers. Meeting them would most likely result in some hostility. Kicker Alador's primary goal in life is to find the treasures of Tempest Isle and to take them for himself. For him it is the ultimate challenge, and will make him a legend throughout the pirating community: the person who managed to survive the mysterious storms and claim perhaps the most sought-after treasure in Khorvaire. All of the things he does lead back to this goal in some way or other. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 377gp Encumbrance: 27lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 to ability score of choice * +1 Reflex, +1 Fortitude, +1 Will * Languages: Common, second language of choice * Bonus at-will power * Bonus feat * Bonus skill * Vision: Normal * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Wizard (PHB) * Arcane Implement Mastery * cantrips * Ritual Casting * Spellbook Feats * 1st: Implement Expertise: Tome (PHB2) * 1st: Improved Defenses (HotFL) * 2nd: Improved Initiative (PHB) * 4th: Enlarge Spell (AP) Background * Urban * Poor * Criminal: Added Thievery to list of class skills * Mariner * Scholar Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money + 100 gp starting gold + 312 gp from parcels + 360 gp N=G parcel at level 1 - 360 gp purchased Magic Tome +1 - 15 gp purchased Standard Adventurer's Kit - 20 gp purchased Thieves' Tools -------- 377 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel N=G ** 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel N+2 ** Shimmering Armor +1 * Level 3: Parcel N+1 ** Cloak of Distortion +1 XP * 3,750 XP to start at level 4. Total XP: 3,750 Changes List changed here * 2011/06/25: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Health: Looks like you didn't increase your hp when you increased your Con. * Summary: Your attacks are all missing their attack rolls. * Summary: You are missing the damage bonus from your tome in your damage rolls. * Summary: Cloak of Distortion now only gives a penalty equal to its enhancement bonus. * Summary: You don't need to describe your feats in the summary block if you don't want to. * Equipment: You might want to purchase some reagents so you can cast your rituals. Your choice, of course. * Class Features: You should state which implement you have mastery over. Is it Tome of Binding? Approval 2 Status Status: Not approved Category:LEB Category:LEB:Lhazaar Principalities Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Wizard